DRAGONBALL UNLIMITED:special guest goheta
by jake44665
Summary: goheta is a creation of my friend greymon leader goheta is brung to the future to meet the future sons and now goheta cannot go back to the future without helping the future sons fighting the enemy
1. the arrival of goheta

DRAGONBALL UNLIMITED

Season 2

Goheta's arrival!

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz what so ever but the characters that I make are my creation, also Goheta is a character of greymon leader….. So all credits for Goheta goes to him

Trey and Gigi were training outside(not that they don't train only with each other everyday or something) Goyan was helping out with the cleaning in the house with Cindy. Gojan was working a school project that stopped him to try and train to become stronger. Gojans project was almost done something happened that caught everyone's eyes. A blue figure had came out of it then a form had.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO" a weird voice had said after the smoke cleared out. "Who are you" said Gojan in a fighting stance. "my name is Goheta, fusion of Gohan and Vegeta" said Goheta. "haha fusion isn't real idiot, you cant trick me… im super smart" said Gojan. "And super saiyan" added Tenks.

Goheta was looking at Tenks confusingly but the fusion was done Gohan and Vegeta were now 2 people. Vegeta was ready to strangle Gojan but Gohan stopped him. don't hurt them. "it wont be fair since there so weak" said Gohan. Gojan broke and turned super saiyan then placed a kick to the face of Gohan. Gohan's rage took over as he turned super saiyan 2 and demolished Gojan in a 2 minute battle.

"hey Vegeta, don't you think he kind of looks like a little me" said Gohan pointing at Tenks. "yes and this Gojan character looks like your brat of a brother Goten" said Gojan. "Isn't this my house" said Gohan looking behind Cindy. "hold up, this my house and I don't think you're here to be claiming things" said Goyan. Soon Goyan and Gohan started to argue while Gojan was looking at the controls of his contraption.

"I MADE A TIME MACHINE" Gojan yelled as he double checked the controls. Oh no I promised Videl I would look after pan, she must be worried sick.

*back in the past*

"I didn't know dad had barney underwear" said pan taking a picture of them. "This is going on facebook" said pan running to her computer.

*back in the present*

"Pan, that's my mom" said Goyan. "Of course I get it now" said Gojan. "You came from the future Gohan and your daughter is my dads mom" explained Gojan. "oh it must be her boyfriend jr. "oh that's my dad" said Goyan smiling at Gohan and Vegeta. "Well we need to go" said Vegeta getting impatient. I hate it here.

As Gojan was walking to his invention it got blasted from the distance making everyone angry and surprised.

To be continued…


	2. ssj 2

Dragonball Unlimited

The training begins

"What just happened!" Screamed Vegeta about to strangle Gojan. "I didn't do anything I swear" said the innocent Gojan. "the boy is right, I did that and I don't think you will live to make another" said an unfamiliar voice. "I am a super saiyan that escaped the destruction of our planet and made it to earth safely training in the shadows. I have made my super saiyan 2 and I think you will be pleased with my power." explained the saiyan watching everyone almost fall a sleep. "glad that's over" Gojan said rising to his feet getting in a fighting stance. "I wont fight you until you've made super saiyan 2 you little noob, by the way the name is Chris" laughed the saiyan.

Later that day

"Maybe you should start making that project other then training with your brother which obviously isn't going to work much." said Gohan. "Im sorry Gohan but I need to beat this guy, you never get a chance like this." said Gojan continuing to fight with Tenks. " think its time you go to the HBTC, it's a gravity room that can really help you with your training, that's how I got super saiyan so maybe you can ascend to super saiyan 2." explained Gohan. Gohan, Tenks, Vegeta, Goyan, Gigi, and Gojan flew to HBTC getting ready to enter HBTC and begin there intense training. They all entered HBTC together and trained them self to higher stats. Gohan and Vegeta were able train easily but everyone else had trouble movie around since this was there 1st time. Tenks and Gojan decided it was time to fight and Gigi joined in on the sparring. Gigi kicked Tenks and tried to kick Gojan but got countered falling back to the ground. The three turned super saiyan and start to fight running through the entire area. While they were sparring Goheta was sparring with Goyan and were equally matched. They could barely hurt each other but the gravity was pushing down on them with made everyone exhausted. "Keep training guys, even if your exhausted there is a time limit to the HBTC and we shouldn't waist time" informed Goheta who continued to spar with Goyan. "Lets a training fight!" said Tenks. "ok it will be me, Gojan, and Gigi vs. Goheta and dad" explained Tenks. Everyone got in there teams and got ready to fight. Gigi and Tenks took on Goheta while Goyan faced Gojan. They played a fierce fight for 10 minutes. All of them felt weak and were felling hurt. new power got unleashed to the three half saiyan and there hair changed to a new color of yellow ascending a ultra super saiyan into a super saiyan 2. Tenks, Gigi, and Gojan turned to super saiyan 2 and got up and fought back. Gojan gave Goyan a kick to a head knocking him over while Tenks and Gigi punched Goheta in the stomach. There time was up and they were all outside of HBTC on the floor trying to catch there breath while they reverted from there transformed stat. Vegeta and Gohan unfused and sat down to catch there breath.

Back at home

When they made there way home Chris was about to hurt Cindy when Goyan and Gojan interrupted and blocked the incoming blast. "What are you doing here Chris" yelled Gojan. "I thought I could find you here and end you but I guess you were doing other things" said Chris. Chris, Gojan, Gigi, and Tenks turned super saiyan 2. "Three super saiyan vs. me huh, this will be fun" said Chris already putting Tenks and Gigi down. Gojan went for a attack but Chris interrupted it and attacked. Goyan joined the fight but got punched down to the ground. "You cant beat me hahahaha" Chris decided it was time he went to destroy all the cities and then destroy the whole planet. Chris flew away leaving everyone surprised and defenseless.

"We cant do anything for them now but to let them rest and restore there power. They should be able to get a little bit stronger. Then ill teach Tenks and Gigi how to fuse, it might be the only chance of us beating Chris." said Gohan.

To be continued…..


	3. Tigi

Dragonball Unlimited

Tigi

Gohan was pushing Tenks and Gigi to there full super saiyan powers before they could even try to fuse. Everyone was training there own way.

Tenks and Gigi were in super saiyan training to be a powerful fusion. Goyan was training with Vegeta going for a rough spar while Gojan was in a training session by himself far away in the mountains. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH" Gojans power had burst while he was testing his speed and self training to improve the power of his super saiyan 2. Gojans pupil vanished and all you could see was white in his eyes. He began to move around and it was getting easier the more he moved. His stats had jumped off the charts and he had just experienced immense power. His muscles weren't that bulk but that was the reason y he could moves so fast. In a second he would be able to go 100 miles and back in 5. What Gojan didn't know was that he was out training for an hour and his power was able to build since he didn't stop. He was in an ultra super saiyan 2 mode. Meanwhile Gohan was able to teach Gigi and Tenks the kamehameha wave. Gigi and Tenks had gained lots of power and was able to finally prove that they could fuse together as 1. Ok you two have to synch your moves together. You've seen us do it plenty of times and make sure your fingers are touching. You need to do the exact same movements to do make this work. Tenks and Gigi did the fusion dance and a bright light had come.

FUUUUUUUUU….. SION…. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

There came a high pitched voice that sounded like a little 5 year olds voice. "did it work?" the smoke cleared out and a new figure came out. The hairstyle was more of a Gotenks style but the color was all black and the shirt was a gold color on the side and the rest was black. The pants was black and the shoes were like Gohan's style. "PERFECT it worked" said Gohan while inspecting the new born saiyan.

Goyan had no match to Vegeta's super saiyan powers but was still getting a good work out and was getting exhausted. They stopped fighting and decided to check out the new fused saiyan, at the same moment Gojan was hiding his new super saiyan 2 power and decided to fly black to see if Gigi and Tenks fused yet. "What will I be called hmmmm" the fused saiyan said while walking around trying to figure out what to call him/herself. "how about Tigi?" said Gojan just flying above Gohan. "that's a stupid name said the fused saiyan". "oh I know! I want to be called Tigi" said Tigi proud in the name he had just made. HEY that's what I just said! Yelled Gojan. "stop being jealous Gojan you'll get as strong as me one day so just calm down" said Tigi winking at Gojan.

While everyone was taking a break and eating lunch a loud crash had came out of no where which got everyone's attention. Soon Gohan, Vegeta, Tenks, Gigi, Gojan, and Goyan had flew to the nearest city only to see it half destroyed by Chris who immediately noticed us. "So you decide to come and meet your death face to face. "Not a chance" said a determined Gojan getting into a fighting stance. Gigi and Tenks fused followed by a fusion of Gohan and Vegeta. They turned to there full fusion form then Gojan turned super saiyan 2 and Goyan turned super saiyan 1.

They were ready to battle but this was going to be a close call and there was a good chance that they would be able to win but no one knew about Gojan and his ultra super saiyan mode nor did Gojan planned to use it to early. Only time could see if they would actually win.

To Be Continued…..


End file.
